


破事儿

by the_winter_solstice



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, TRUST ME CAPTAIN IS BROUGHT BACK AT THE END OF THE STORY
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 00:19:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 2,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6681916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_winter_solstice/pseuds/the_winter_solstice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>故事本篇在这一章结束。ch9 － ch11 为三个番外。想看he的妹子们请一定坚持到番外三。</p>
        </blockquote>





	1. Sam说，时日艰难，不代表你不须继续过活。

从这天大早莫名的奇妙接吻伊始，Bucky就隐隐感到哪里不对头的征兆，彼时他将其归因于早起的副作用，无论是对没头没脑扑上来就亲的Steve而言还是胡乱应付了事他自己（Bucky不是什么洁癖，却也没不刷牙就接吻的习惯）。  
要说Steve变得神神叨叨似乎也不是这刻开始的。  
无端熊抱，无端发呆，无端没有胃口，无端大扫除，无端失眠，无端频繁同寝。  
这不像迂腐内敛的Steve所为，但硬要说的话，也都没啥太出格的。  
Bucky听之任之，无为而治，管你那么多，人还在身边就好。

然几个小时后有来电证实Bucky的猜测并非空穴来风。

“出勤遭到埋伏，Rogers重伤。”  
没等Bucky做出合适反应，那头又接了句：“做好最坏的准备。”

这么一来就说得通了:Steve明知此行凶险，而那被误读为早安吻的唇舌相交，其实是当做备用简单告别的。

妈的。  
又被摆了一道。不知第多少次，Bucky仍无法不感到愤恨。

 

他从不费心思虑Steve无法寿终正寝的可能。  
——“鬼才理你什么时候、怎么死，别比我死得早就好。”他向来是翻白眼的高手。  
——“还真恶毒得很。”虽这样说着，Steve却傻兮兮、傻兮兮地笑了出来。

然而在等候区坐了十几小时，仍旧不见手术室什么消息传来的当下,Bucky开始感到刺骨的恐惧——太熟悉，所以太厌恶这感觉。  
有四年了？还是五年？  
Steve还真是让人安心的伴侣，踏实到和他一起便不去刻意算计时日。

友善却强硬地推开Sam递过的披萨——数小时前也是这一角，被当做午餐递来，而这次略有不同，Bucky接下了可乐。  
Steve那边有什么风吹草动前，大概都不需要订餐了。Sam泄气地想。  
“别这样，兄弟。”Sam看似随意手掌轻拍Bucky膝盖，力道拿捏其实精准，务求安抚且不惊吓，“比这严重多的他也经过，我看Steve会没事的……吧。”  
回应是又一记白眼。

“他不会有事的。”  
半晌，Bucky冒出淡淡一句，捏扁的饮料罐扔脚边，变回揣手坐的姿态，右手汗湿左手。  
“他不会有事的。”  
语气像是多说几遍就会成真。无意识的吞咽动作出卖惶惑。

********************

一个月前。

“Bucky还不知道吧？”  
得到Sam“我可没胆子告诉他先"的答案，Steve舒了口气。  
“真是感激不尽。”Steve咧了咧嘴却难以发笑，“直接跟他说的话，我很担心他会接受不了，毕竟……不是什么值得高兴的事情。”  
“这话的确不假。天知道你那小男朋友若是听闻你身染重病的消息会头脑发热做出什么来。但是……你的情况恐怕也瞒不住太久。”Sam眼神指了指电脑屏幕——完备的病理资料仍无法提供确诊，但变异着实存在着，难以预期发展速度，唯一可断言是这过不太久会危及性命，并且暂时没有根治的手段。  
抿嘴，点头，摇头，点头，不语起身，踱整个屋子数圈，坐回来，糟糕的是这些都没能帮Steve想到个解决之道。

教人如何信服，他只是感到走路摇晃，偶尔视物模糊。这算是什么。大去之期将至竟然。  
他可是超级英雄，怎还会染凡人疾病。  
是血清迟发的副作用也说不定，换做一般人，疾病也不会发展这般快。他得到了本不属于自己的体魄，或许也不是没有代价。

“几天时间总还拖得住，”Steve苦笑道，“容我再想想，得找个合适的方法来让Bucky接受这事实。”  
长久的沉默，Steve重新坠入起身踱步坐回来再起身的循环，Sam难得地没有嫌烦，连一句都没抱怨出声。

********************

 

手术中的告示灯总算灭掉。

“好消息是，他捡回条命；坏消息是，很难确定这条命他还能用多久。”  
还好还好，Sam在Bucky动手前及时拉住他。  
那医生倒是没见什么慌张，怕是这样的情况也曾经见过些，继续道：“我们在术中给Cap. Rogers做了些检查，多项数据呈现异常——并非这次外伤引起——高度怀疑神经系统病变。算是因祸得福，还是怎么说的，要不是因为受伤意外检出，他的病情还会被延误。当然，已经错过最佳的治愈时相许久了，延误也不会被延误到哪儿去。”  
这次连Sam都没拦住Bucky暴揍这一心讨打的医生。

“Steve醒了之后……你们谁也不许跟他说起这件事。”Bucky甩了甩左手，几乎能杀人的眼神扫过白大褂带血的家伙，以及Sam,“我会跟他说……只不过不是现在……不是现在……我会让他知道的。”  
医生抹了抹鼻血，一脸同情地拍拍Bucky的肩膀，这并没给他换来又一顿殴打。

故作的不可置信和垂头丧气成功骗过Bucky,但让Sam真正揪心的是，Bucky过于平静的反应。  
“嘿，伙计，你要是想聊聊，或者发泄下……”  
“我没事。”Bucky面无表情打断，“生病的那个是Steve.我没事。我需要照顾好他。”  
机械地点了点头，像给自己个什么确认，Bucky转向Sam，伸出手：“也许会需要你的帮助。”  
“当……当然。”Sam回握了Bucky此刻接近冰凉的右手，力道之大令人咋舌，他希望以此传达“你和Steve可以信任我，不需要自己硬撑”这样的信息。  
“所以，你先请回吧。我会在这等他清醒。”Bucky抽回手，靠墙盘腿坐下，前臂搭在两膝，低头入定不再说话。

Steve这次麻烦大了。

********************

“你只跟我说他会打人，没说他会要命！”一连串咒骂后，临时演员把满是血渍的白大褂甩到墙上，“你在欺诈！而你的铁臂朋友意图谋杀未遂！”  
“3倍工钱。”Sam翻了个白眼，语气平静。  
“成交。”临时演员忿忿转身离开，“现金！”

********************

两周前。  
“你认真的？”Sam一脸吃了过期芝士蛋糕的表情，“‘出勤遭到埋伏，侥幸捡回一命同时检出了不知名的神经系统疾病。’——你认为这能骗过Bucky?”  
“只要你肯帮我。”Steve挑挑眉。  
“好吧，你欠我个人情。”Sam耸肩，“而且，我得说，这是个馊主意。”

********************

“纵时日艰难，仍要继续过活。”Bucky坐在Steve床边的折叠椅上专心削苹果，“Sam跟我说的。”  
“这话他也跟我说过。”撑着床铺假装吃力坐起身来，Steve觉得绑着半身绷带挂着各种点滴却毫发无损的自己简直快发臭了，“干嘛忽然提这个？”  
“你的主管医生跟我谈过。他说……说你的伤恢复得很好。”  
“哦。”  
Bucky下意识地舔了嘴唇：“他说你下周就能出院。”  
“哦。”Steve觉得喉咙有些发紧。  
这时Bucky把苹果不由分说塞到Steve嘴里，很好，很好，这样他就不那么容易哭出来了。  
都会好的，只要说出第一个词，后面的就都会很好解决了。Bucky咬紧下唇，努努嘴巴，这天他似乎存心跟自己的嘴唇各种过不去。  
“他说……他还说……”终于，终于，到了这个时候了，Bucky终于下定决心要说，“他还跟我说你生病了，也许很快会死，也许不会。我只是想鼓励你一下。”  
这两句的语速快到离奇。以至于Steve愣了半秒钟才反应过来他在说些啥。但他一点儿也不打算再重复一遍。

俩人都定住了一两秒，然后Steve干笑两声——他嘴里堵着苹果，只有眼睛弯起来，喉咙发音不清：“哦。”

在Bucky借尿遁跑去病房走廊震天震砸墙时，Steve还是很没出息地涕泪横流，苹果都还没从嘴里拿出来。  
抱歉骗了你。我感到内疚。  
抱歉我会抛下你死掉。我感到不安。  
我将独自赴死，没有你的陪伴。我感到恐惧。


	2. Nick说，恭贺重获自由。

不出意料的，S.H.I.E.L.D.决定不将Steve的健康状况公之于众。  
《超级英雄的超级难题》，《Steve Rogers的最后一战》，还是《Farewell, Cap.——全民偶像的陨落》？哪个听来都相当有新闻点，但任何稍有悲悯同情之心的人，都不会愿意将Steve推向这样的漩涡中心。  
他已付出够多，应得不被惊扰的余生。

表面看来依旧是风光无限的超级战士，实际上现今的Steve几乎只有隔三差五去神盾报个到观摩下训练课顺带给点指导的份儿。  
未来的超级英雄们看向他的眼神简直烁烁放光，无不希冀自己早些赶上这老老老前辈。而他看回去的目光则带了莫可名状的宁静力量。因那不为外人知的悲切现状，他不愿如从前轻率鼓励，也不愿披挂上凄苦一味消极弃世，余下仅剩安详观望立场：个人自有个人选择与归属，他人毋需置喙多言。他欣慰有生之年得此领悟，亦侥幸并未于早年参透——否则未必会造就今日世人眼中那自己的样子。  
遗憾却不后悔，是最好的人生。所以他坦然面对所剩无多时日，而安享眼前片刻或悲或喜。

 

倒数第二次执行任务，搭档还是Nat.  
出发前，这女子说：不要逞强。  
他笑笑：说得就像我还有能逞强的资本似的。  
Nat白了他一眼，道：你当然有。就凭你那自我牺牲的英雄情结，再加重病在身，更无惧挥霍烂命一条。  
这女人惯会一针见血，垂垂老者也不放过，真是不得好死。  
“总之，别死。”检查了弹夹，保险，Nat将枪收回贴身位置，歪歪头表示随时可以行动，得Steve颔首同意，迅捷夺门而走，顺带撂下后半句，“冲锋陷阵时记得提醒自己，你并非无牵无挂。”

是了，他所念不多，唯Bucky这件。  
Nat有Clint，Bruce还候补着；Tony有Pepper; Thor有啥那还用说？Fury有他们全部，或许还有那个神神秘秘的“曾把他扫地出门”的妻子。  
而Bucky只有漫无边际的可怕记忆、一副不社会的性格，以及Steve.

 

任务中照旧摸爬滚打，闪转腾挪，他扔出去盾，他接回来，顺带放倒几个。  
暗处有狙开火，三两步找个掩体，下蹲，调整呼吸藏好。脖子火辣辣的疼，抬手抹着一巴掌血，好险好险，那子弹要是再偏点儿就该颈动脉中招了。  
毫无来由地忽感强烈眩晕，他狠命捏着鼻梁，咬紧牙关，差点儿吐在自己裤子上。  
第一次的，他打了暗号给Nat：撤。  
任务失败告终，但至少得保全身而退。他想要留着这条烂命多陪上Bucky些时候。

回程路上，Nat说，你终于难得做对一次。懂得急流勇退未尝不是巨大的成熟。  
他安静挤在车后排一角，究竟失落难当，思及再无重任担承——身体当真不给使了。  
“往后的世界和平就放心交给我们吧，你这老家伙。”邻座Nat见他久不支声，给了一拐子，温柔的话偏反着说，是她的作风，“想在哪儿办退休party？Tony那儿如何？”  
Steve笑笑：“你就尽情取笑我吧，以后是真没机会啦！”  
该走的，就走。你当然可以当一辈子英雄战斗至死，但地球没了你罩着，一样转。  
他从不是小心眼儿的人，很快便些许释然。

急刹，好不容易平复下的呕吐欲卷土重来，连带着山雨欲来的头疼欲裂。  
车在道边停了会儿，待到Steve状况稍微稳定才重启动。

“我刚短暂失明了一阵，现在没事了。”  
无论是这话的内容，还是说话人平静的语气，都让Nat惊出冷汗。

“说点儿什么来阻止我把这事儿向Bucky瞒下来，拜托了。”Steve轻闭两眼，眉头不解，脑袋微微往后靠向头枕，“他有权知道关于我的一切，尤其是关于我不可能有任何好转这件事。”  
Nat差点儿当场梨花带雨，她为此憎恶几乎把她惹哭的Steve.

********************

退休party仅局限几位A字头、Nick，以及Bucky.  
“这一杯为了Captain America.” Fury举杯致意，“恭喜脱离神盾，重获自由，好好享受人生！”  
“帮我个忙，Fury, 你一定得把这话放在给我的悼词里。”Steve晃晃装了一半果汁的杯子，“你那张脸配上这种陈述，准能把参加葬礼眼泪婆娑的人们都给逗笑。我可不希望他们心有戚戚地缅怀我。”  
一旁甩飞镖的Bucky这晚第一次脱靶——80多年来他第一次脱靶。

妈的。

一群饮客接二连三尿遁逃出去，回来时又伪装上笑容可掬。

“我刚刚发现。”Tony敲敲桌子一脸笑得不怀好意，“队长的男朋友似乎行刺过这里在座所有的人。”  
“我不介意再这么做一遍！”飞镖精准地钉在Tony的杯垫上，彼时他的手指还都没离开杯子。  
“我就爱你这火辣辣的样子，甜心！”  
跟着是哄堂大笑，Bucky则盘算这一把的飞镖同时扔出去能给Tony身上戳出多少个眼儿来。  
一切看上去温馨得不像话。


	3. Peggy说，其实有更合适的人选。

他觉得有必要再探望Peggy. 万一这就是最后一别了呢。

“我听说了，我很抱歉。“老太太欠身致意，泪光闪闪，“但至少你也要活得比我久些才行啊，Steve.”  
“这我没法保证。”  
“我知道这听来没用，但你的确应该开始珍惜你能拥有的日子了。”  
“像是邀请你跳支舞吗？”Steve比那时更会讨人喜欢了些，这是真的。  
Peggy笑得差点咳嗽起来。  
“你该比我清楚，其实你心里一直都有更合适的舞伴人选。”临别时Peggy说，扬眉浅笑的俏皮样子完全不差当年。

结果队长先生头脑发热买了红酒跟蜡烛，回到家被“你需要忌口”狠狠打脸后，毫无羞耻心地拖起Bucky满客厅脸贴脸转圈圈。  
抱歉那实在不能被称作舞步，说是“押解”倒更恰当。以及天知道为了把那智能手机鼓捣出音乐花了他多大工夫。

Bucky却天杀的是个舞池杀手，70年的冷冻再洗脑循环都没能改变这点。

Fly me to the moon and let me play among the stars  
Won't you let me see what spring is like on Jupiter and Mars  
In other words, hold my hands  
In other words, Darling, kiss me

他们拥抱，接吻，静默，像是日子本该如此。

Fill my heart with song and let me sing forever more  
'Cause you are all I long for all I worship and adore  
In other words, please be true  
In other words, I love you

Steve两臂圈着Bucky的腰，脑袋歇在那金属肩膀，鼻尖蹭蹭Bucky颈窝。  
他吻了吻他耳后，说，我爱你。  
Bucky像是被过了电般浑身绷直。妈的。Steve并不常在他面前这么直白的表达正向的私人的情感。。  
他彼时两手正搭在Steve脑后，握紧了些，随后利落抬起一脚踹到Steve胫骨上，好整以暇看对方呲牙咧嘴。Bucky笑得比哭还难看，说，我爱你。  
然而究竟奇迹般地没哭。

又跳了几首情歌，Steve脸色转白，像是随时要摔倒的样子，被强按着坐回沙发歇息。  
Bucky席地而坐，侧身倚在Steve腿上，长发洒满病患的膝头。伸出右手握住Steve光裸的脚踝，感受那处动脉的细微搏动，病理性过速着的心率摸得Bucky心烦意乱，他将手指滑向那有些发凉的脚背，再是足弓，本能地攥住。旧时Steve也常这么两脚发凉，故意跟他作对似的怎么都暖不过来。  
都以为变强壮了之后的Steve不会再受这糟糕末梢循环的困扰了，谁料，谁料。不能再细想了。Bucky奋力提醒自己。  
侧过头亲亲Steve的膝盖，薄薄的布料摩擦嘴唇。Bucky从没提起过: 每每他们一起，Steve从他身上黏糊糊、心满意足地退出去，三两下子就搂着他呼噜连天时，他总极力维持清醒，纹丝不动任Steve抱紧自己，只四下转着眼睛，小心翼翼打量Steve那被奇迹打造的血肉之躯上，在他错过那些年里落下的大大小小的伤。Bucky记得那对膝盖，那双撑着Steve在他之中不断摩擦冲刺直至完整倾泻的膝盖上，总有发白的瘢痕在，遍布骨肉匀实，说不出的耐看。

Steve抬了手轻抚过Bucky的头发，拇指指腹摩挲过耳廓，勾勒颈线锁骨肩峰，手探进Bucky宽松的睡衣，划过半是金属的肩胛，长久停留。他觉得Bucky永远都是幅绝美的风景，经年而不动声色遗世独立。包括现在眉目哀伤栖在他膝上这副易碎模样。

布鲁克林很多这种小公寓，冬天冷夏天热，狂风大作时就要灰飞烟灭似的摇摇欲坠。  
深棕色头发的男子下班回来，钥匙刚插在锁头里，屋里的人已闻得动静，用那好听的、不像那小小的身体发出的低沉音色朗声道：“Buck——”尾音拖得好笑的长。  
门外Bucky傻笑开，有时甚至哼上不成调的什么曲子。进门时候迎面就看见Steve笑盈盈地窝在摇椅里前晃后晃，老虎眼睛颜色的头发映亮夕阳光晕。厚厚的毛毯将瘦小身躯围个严实，露在外头的两手低温下微微发红。  
那时他们吃过饭后无事可做，Bucky就像现在这样倚在Steve脚边席地而坐，两手围着那对过于细瘦且发凉的小腿，糟糕的是怎么也达不到热平衡。  
那凌乱不堪的小公寓，他们总没心没肺笑着，偶尔开些很伤大雅的玩笑。  
他问，Buck啊，你下次再去约会时也带上我嘛。  
他答，才不咧，你就只会拖我后腿而已。  
他又问，我看你根本是没人约才对。  
他又答，还不都是给你害的。  
金发的人笑而不语，靠在他膝上的家伙看不到这自鸣得意状，真是好。  
而背向Steve的Bucky，又何尝不如是带着些隐匿的喜不自禁。

 

就在Steve觉得必须要做点儿什么来缓解一下悲伤怀旧的气氛时，手机应用跳到下首歌，“I wanna be loved by you, just you, and nobody else, but you.”简直唱的人春心荡漾。  
Steve感到倚着自己的那人后背僵硬起来，他显然也想到了同样的事情，于是从沙发溜下去坐到地上，一猛子推倒Bucky，压在他身上笑得色眯眯：“先生，虽然我的舞姿的确不怎么样，但可以在其他方面补回来。”  
Bucky先是楞了楞，随后迅速调整面目，欲拒还迎挑了挑眉：“哦是吗？那我可要好好期待了！”  
Steve的手已然抓到了Bucky腿间，盘算着是该把Bucky的一条腿搭在沙发上，还是把他脸朝下翻过去，但总之，都要先搞开那条碍事的裤带再说。  
然后那边厢功放音箱里忽然传出卖披萨的广告，报食材的语速听得人直想拆房子。待到又费不少力气关掉那煞风景的电子设备，俩人的裤裆里早都软趴趴。

妈、的！


	4. Thor说，棉花糖是神迹。

这才下午六点钟不到，漫漫长夜如何是好。

Steve终于下定决心在这天当个无可救药的浪漫主义，以接近100岁的高龄。

25分钟后。洗手间里，Steve忙着吹头发，刚刚冲澡后一身水渍还都滴滴答答着。  
“你确定？”Bucky从架子扯下条浴巾一脸无奈地擦拭Steve的后背，故意忽视已因疏于锻炼而有点缩水的肌肉群——穿上衣服看去和生病前几乎没差——但过去五年来，Bucky对这具身体太熟悉不过，任何细微变化都瞒不过他，甚至不需上眼瞧，搭上一手便知尺寸方围。  
“你说什么？”吹风机作响下，Steve不得不大声反问。  
“你确定要去那儿？”Bucky拔掉吹风机的插头，没好气地质问，眼睛快翻到头顶，手里依旧没停下帮Steve擦干身体的动作。  
“为什么不？”而Steve只是一副“我确定啊我非常十分以及特别的确定”一边踌躇满志状笑地没羞没臊，任Bucky推着自己转了个身，擦完后背擦前胸，“换个表情啦，这可是我人生第一次约会诶！”  
Bucky手头的动作停了一下，胸口像是挨了记老拳。

不得不说，Steve跨上坐骑的样子还真帅得不像话，尽管Bucky内心已为之前那句“我约会时不带武器，绝不！这是我的做人准则”而暗暗问候了这外貌和智商严重不成比例的货八辈儿祖宗。好在这股愤恨很快被引擎启动声舒缓掉。  
头盔遮挡面目，长袖盖住旧伤，他伏在恋人的背，听不真切转角处人们对这看上去年轻拉风一对儿的侧目和口哨。他想起少年时连单车也学不会的男生，总赖在他后座上搭顺风的美好时刻，那是少有的，Steve正直的眼角里流露出些无赖相的片段。  
——“抓好，摔死你我可不管！”却蹬车速度极慢，小心躲过可能颠簸的坑洼。  
——“你就是个混蛋！”那枯瘦两手只轻轻搭在Bucky腰上，再信任不过的姿态。  
——“告诉你抓好你就抓好，蠢蛋！诶，别扯我的腰带！”  
那时他希望Steve最好一直别长大，现在也一样。

傍晚仲夏正是主题公园热闹时候，游人忙着自拍排队卿卿我我，反而不会注意到全民偶像正拖着他一脸不情愿的男友往餐车堆里扎。  
都有速度冷感的两人自然不是过山车的粉丝；射击游戏——真是够了。水上项目——开玩笑吗？超级英雄巡游——别闹！  
那么在狠狠奚落“约个会都选不好地方”以及不示弱回复“Nat说这里很好玩儿的”以及“她让你去结扎输精管你去不去？”以及最终胡乱接吻结束纷争后，剩下给他们的，就只有从满坑满谷的垃圾食品里抚慰辘辘饥肠。  
Bucky不解恨似的一手抓着一个四球蛋筒，边喊难吃边吃得无比欢快；Steve满脸“看吧看吧我就知道你会喜欢这儿”地扭开瓶装水，沾湿了纸巾擦着Bucky凌乱的嘴角，趁其不备在冰激凌上偷咬一口，被裹着手套弯起来的金属食指狠狠一击敲在脑袋上。

最终他们视线让那被学龄前孩子以及其父母里三层外三层围住的棉花糖车给吸引过去。  
Thor掷地有声的陈述还在脑内老神在在地回响着。  
“棉花糖是难以用任何道理来阐述的引人入胜的存在，是神迹。”大神彼时仿佛连眼睛都是放光的。  
而年龄累积达到200岁的这对恋人，在这天终于身体力行地证实了这位大神所言非虚。  
以至于那天Bucky在夜半亢奋至极之时喊Steve的昵称都是”cotton candie——”。


	5. Sam说，本能反应的确真实，但有意为之往往可贵。

2014年秋。  
感谢厨房发臭的垃圾，若不是那已经无法再装作闻不见的味道，恐怕这天晚上Steve也要埋头在成摞的资料里发呆到凌晨。  
而借着昏暗街灯的光亮从垃圾站走回公寓门口，眼角抓到阴影里藏着的那家伙时，Steve是真心开始感谢这袋指引他来到数个月来焚膏继晷遍寻不着的人面前的陈年厨余了。

深怕呼吸重些就把角落里窝着的家伙给吓跑，他一步一蹭靠近。黑衣男子当然知道Steve在接近他，令人意外的，他没闪躲。  
他专门来找我的。他在这里等着我。这想法让Steve浑身一激灵。蹲下身去平视于他。

“Steve……”那人抬头，用很小的音量背诵般的提示自己，藏在夜行妆容后的失焦两眼徒劳打量眼前的金发男人。  
“是我，我是Steve.”美国队长一副要哭的样儿，抬手放到他肩上握住，“还记不记得其他什么？”  
黑衣人眼睛猛地睁大，呼吸急促到让Steve想找个塑料袋给他以防过度通气。  
“跟我来。”Steve安抚地在他肩上迅速抚摩几个来回，耳语道，“你安全了。”  
Steve顿了顿，喊了他的名字：“BUCKY.”  
爆破音，声带没震动，只有双音节气流传到耳朵。鼓噪不堪。

“我……很感激你收留我……”被安置在客厅沙发的Bucky手握还剩半杯冷水的马克杯，面肌不自然地抽搐，“没指望能真找到你，毕竟……太模糊了……”  
Steve当然知道“模糊”所指为何。

Bucky被不断改造——灌输意志——洗掉重来的每次实验都有影像记录。HYDRA被端后，Steve没费什么大力气就取得了这些被加密的资料。  
嘶吼，训练，酷刑，绝望，惊恐，强自镇定，一点点长长了的头发，金属轰鸣，注射，不间断的注射，电流，温度计，体外循环，气管插管，麻醉，没有麻醉，昏厥，被迫清醒，呼吸骤停，伤口，许多许多伤口，乞求，没有乞求。困兽。林林总总，几千小时浓缩到数天里回顾，Steve不记得自己在观看过程中打烂了几台显示器。  
Steve有生以来第一次崩溃的始作俑者，是屏幕里那张迷惑且无辜的脸，被狠狠打了耳光后侧着头泰半委屈地问：“桥上的那个人，他是谁？”  
不顾他人狰狞的游说，Bucky还嘴硬地坚持说：但是我认识他。  
然后那金属头盔仿佛透过屏幕把Steve的意志也完全击垮。被注射血清后几十年了，他破天荒地重新感到哮喘复发般的呼吸困难。

但是Bucky仍记得他。仍在穷途末路时第一个想到便来投奔了他。

“你怎么找到这里的？”Steve倚在餐桌前，似乎这才能让他站稳。  
“我有个诀窍的。你知道，一件事情重复太多次后，总会找到些规律。我从反复的洗脑中找到了规律。”Bucky眉目闪烁带了点得意样子，那一瞬间Steve似乎穿越数十年光景窥见当年意气风发的Sergent Barnes的神采，“如果你想保证一件东西不被他们洗掉，就必须把它藏得足够深，并且留下线索以便日后再回忆起来。比方说，我想要记住你的住处，就把它跟一件我怎么也不可能忘记的事情建立联系，这是最初的准备。你猜我选了什么？”  
前冬日战士居然开起玩笑——虽然不怎么好笑——但足够让现美国队长倒退三步了。  
“……射击瞄准？”  
从Bucky些微挫败的表情不难猜出这答案的正确性。  
“那么……之后呢？”  
“之后就不断提示自己‘Steve的地址——瞄准——门牌号——握好枪——街景——两眼睁开——城市和州——锁好你的目标——邮政编码——扣动扳机。把这些穿起来，我就知道去哪儿能找到Steve’。 时间有限，只能挑一件事，啊，确切来说是两件，你的名字，和住址。必须要快，牙托塞过来时得赶紧确定好联系，被捆在椅子上时必须已经至少重复了四十遍，然后就不再去想本来要记住的东西，只一直在脑子里重复瞄准这个动作。不管接下来会疼成什么鬼样子，要不间断地在脑袋里重复瞄准的每一个细节直到结束。”  
Steve问了句十足的废话：“那个……很疼吗？”  
“我靠，简直疼得要死！”Bucky一张不爽猫的脸道，“我说，你该不会觉得冬日战士就没痛觉神经了吧？好吧好吧，HYDRA的技术的确能移除大部分，但他们需要我留着痛觉——伤痛让人更容易服从。”  
Steve陷入诡异的沉默，Bucky不以为然继续道：“那个……那个程序结束后相当一段时间内，我都会以为最初要记住的只是瞄准。但慢慢的，随着不断重复的射击动作，那条地址会浮出来。这过程挺耗时的。我是前些天才完全想起来你的住址——过了太久，不太敢确定有没出错——事实上的确出错了，我搞错了公寓的号码。”  
“你一间一间找过来的？”  
“不能被发现，只能夜里行动……所以比预计花多了些时间。”

Steve听得耳朵快流血了。

“Bucky,我想抱抱你。”

“啊？啊……应该没问题。”

金属胳膊伸展略不自然——Steve这才发现他肩上有枪伤——但Bucky仍旧站起身，三两步迈过来，两臂微张，身体僵直，却不设防。  
Steve用上几乎把人勒死的力气，并且短时间内没什么要松开的迹象。  
Bucky的脸不自然的皱了皱，旧伤被触发的疼痛尚可忍耐，没闪躲。  
他以后也不太打算闪躲。

“谢谢你回来，Bucky,谢谢你还活着，谢谢你回来。”  
“没什么，我得确定你在我回来之前没做什么蠢事。——对，这期间我又想起不少关于你的事情。不得不说是个奇迹。”


	6. Bruce说，节制。

夏天还没完全结束的时候，Steve的代谢出现了严重的紊乱。简单来说，他从此不能再摄入甜食。屡禁不止的偷吃多纳圈行为令他成为众人的眼中钉。每每Banner博士痛心疾首道“Steve，节制，节制！”，都只换来Steve一张欠糊的熊脸。  
但即便如此，还是没人想到，他这么快就再不能出席训练生的指导课，原因——用Steve自己的话来说“搞笑得很”——前一夜纵欲过度令他在转天课上愈发力不从心，难以高度集中的注意力使站在训练厅门口处的他没能在被撞倒地前发觉猛地推门而入的冒失青年。  
“我的老天——对不起Cap.,我没看见你站在这里，真的对不起……”英明一世的美国队长以狗啃屎的姿态扑街成海星状绝对难得一见，以至于该名闯祸的训练生在笑够了之后才有力气伸出手来企图扶起他——其实这挺令人意外的，以队长的性格，早在别人扶起之前就会光速爬起来，顺带自嘲点儿什么。  
然而Steve在满大厅后生围观下，维持着脸朝下趴的姿势语出惊人：“去喊Hill探员，以及，我需要担架。”  
惊诧的小字辈儿们都顾不上来问一问为何。  
“麻烦你，快！去喊Hill探员，还有担架——我起不来了。”

当然当然，待到Steve被送往急诊的时候，神盾已给此事做了相当好的掩盖，因而Steve病重这事实仍是仅为少数人所知的。

在送医途中，Steve陷入昏迷并出现短暂的呼吸衰竭症状，意识消失前最后一个念头是：要是就这么死了，Bucky肯定饶不了他。  
醒来已是当天晚上的事情，不出所料，床头柜摆满被削好的锈迹斑斑的苹果。  
排山倒海的眩晕来袭，他还没来得及张口跟守在旁边的男朋友打声招呼，就喷泉似地吐了自己一胸口。幸好Bucky听见动静及时扔下水果刀将他上身托起，避免了Steve被自己的呕吐物噎死的可能性。  
胃里没太多食物，吐到中途已经只剩胆汁。淡淡的绿色让他回想起某位仁兄的那句“节制，节制！”  
噩梦般的干呕又持续了数分钟，眩晕恶作剧似褪去，他向后靠在Bucky胸口上，努力找回呼吸的同时费力地伸手想抓起被单清理满身狼藉。Bucky并没阻止他，Bucky的心思没在那里。  
“Steve.” Bucky只是很小声、很小声喊他的名字，像是要给自己颗定心丸似的确定着他的存在，两只胳膊从背后很不雅观地熊抱着他，脸埋在他头顶乱糟糟的金发里面，“Steve，Steve，Steve……”  
“嗯，我在。我没事。”他终于放弃了徒劳的企图清理呕吐物的行为，现下的当务之急是安抚他受惊过度的老男朋友，“一整天没见，真是想死你了。”  
他甚至迅速做出副色情狂模样，但这都没能将Bucky从悲伤的泥沼里拔出来。最后他只得万般无奈请求道：“宝贝，帮我个忙好吗？”  
Bucky不为所动。Steve仍不死心道：“拜托了宝贝，按个呼叫铃，喊随便哪个护士小姐来都好，身上清不清理倒是其次——可是，我的尿袋满了。”

***********************

如果说苟延残喘和精尽人亡之间硬要选择一项的话，他俩都宁愿选择后者。所以经过了数天观察确认暂时没大碍之后，他们在Steve出院回家的当天夜里就又滚到了一起，也就不足为奇了。

“你相信我，对吗？Buck,你相信我。”狠命推着胯，力道之大让人怀疑他想要从后头顶到Bucky的嗓子眼，“你知道我不会伤害你的。”  
“对我知道……我——就那儿，别停——对……我……我一直都——操，用力，用力——相信你……”他右腿被Steve扛在肩上，左腿像条蛇般缠住伴侣的腰，整个人被操得满满当当，亢奋如洪潮般接二连三席卷，他用右手按了按自己的小腹——Steve硬邦邦的家伙就在那里面狂躁地撞来撞去，光是这个念头就让Bucky的家伙比刚才更加硬得发疼。  
但他们都还不想这么快到，于是Steve咬牙退出来，将Bucky翻了个身，在外面蹭个不停却不肯再进去。  
“你他妈要是再不来，老子就爆了你的头！”Bucky本能地往后顶，湿漉漉的入口急于被填满。  
“那也要等我操翻了你再说！”Steve终于停止了挑逗，一猛子扎进来，惹得Bucky一声仿若世界末日来临地嘶吼——当年从火车上掉下去都没见他叫得这么夸张。  
进进出出几十回合，Steve感觉自己的小兄弟又要濒临暴走，匆忙退出来，新一轮花样迭出手口并用之后才在Bucky带着哭腔的央求下放回去，几下子简单的推推拉拉就震颤着射出来。肉大深沉的这货一点儿没客气地大山压顶般瘫在Bucky背上，亲吻他突出的脊椎，以及敏感的后颈，最后停在左侧的耳廓轻咬住。Steve右手探向前方握住Bucky的家伙，三两下就让他也尖叫着到了。

除了Bucky没人知道，队长先生有个糟糕的坏习惯，完事之后非要黏糊糊地抱在一起打个盹儿才肯去冲澡。他喜欢这样不修边幅的Steve，也喜欢这样纵容着Steve胡来的自己。布鲁克林的金发小子从来不是吃素的。他想到这里，傻呵呵地笑起来。

“我说……你想没想过……”Steve的手指有一下没一下捋着Bucky的头发，“我死了之后，你怎么打算？”  
“关你屁事啊？”Bucky想都没想就一记白眼送出去，“到时候你死都死了，管得着吗？”

结果那天一直到半夜，Bucky都没能成功入睡，终于在第N次起夜时干脆跑去客厅翻出了Steve藏起来的素描本（没人知道为什么，但他就是有本事找到Steve小心翼翼藏好的任何东西，任何），裹着毯子窝进沙发借着月光看起来。  
事实证明这是个糟糕透顶的主意。每翻一页Bucky的心就往下沉一点儿：画作落款上的时间间隔越来越长，而每一幅的线条都比前作更加凌乱。  
他看着最后一页上，已经不怎么成样子的人形——仍不难认出那是他自己当年的轮廓，歪戴帽子斜睨着不知道哪个方向一副玩世不恭状，他终于意识到，这世界留不住Steve太久了。  
而他不知道的是，卧室里的Steve一直醒着，听着屋外令人毛骨悚然的翻页声音，哭不出个调儿来。


	7. Clint说，眼睛看不见所有的东西。

“风景画？不怎么擅长……与其说不擅长……倒不如说是不如画人物有意思。想想看啊，人类有那么复杂的情绪和动态，啊，当然，我是说风景也有……像……是风吹过树也会有喜悦和悲伤之分什么的，但是，我还是更愿意画一画人类，从开始作画，到结束，几个小时下来，你画作的对象发生了什么样的变化，他发现了你在画他，这对他造成了什么影响，而他的这种变化又对你的画作造成了什么影响。或者是，你在暗处偷偷地看，描摹出完全自然状态的那个人。总之，这种互动很有意思。当然，我这里说的‘人类’，有着极其狭隘的定义。准确的说，只限于某一个人类而已。而我开始重新画人物的习惯……也是从近年来跟这个人变得原来越亲近才开始的。”  
Bucky两手支颐伏在Steve胸口上，带着点儿茫然和憧憬听得全神贯注，此刻那面露羞涩磕磕巴巴的男人在Bucky心中的形象已无限接近于神。尽管这个神刚刚跟他结束一场火辣辣的交欢，在Tony生日派对全体喝的醉醺醺（病人除外）的午夜，外头客厅人人鼾声连天，只有清醒的Steve和半醉半醒的Bucky窝在大得夸张的更衣室里，Steve蜷缩进皮质沙发，Bucky跨坐在他身上，下腹贴合着，而衣服被堆叠在一角，也完全没有要穿戴上的意思。

*******************************

35分钟前。  
都要怪那支天杀的伏特加，它令斜倚在吧台上喝大了的Bucky好看到天理难容。Steve彼时坐在远处和Clint的崽子们正在拼果汁，不时转头眯缝着眼睛伸出右手食指中指比划着前刺客现今依旧无限美好的身材比例，暗暗打起腹稿，想着回家之后，不，等下腾出点儿功夫来就要画上一画——尽管他现在两手的功能丧失大半，端个杯子拿个笔有时都要靠带子固定在掌上，但这毫不影响他用已经凌乱不堪的线条来膜拜自己的缪斯。  
结果怎样，那边微醺开的Bucky转头看见男友正用一种禁欲意味十足的情色神态视奸着自己，这让他一下子就硬了。他需要迅速找个没人——有人老子也不在乎——的地方，在Steve那样热切的目光之下，一粒一粒打开扣子，用撩人的姿态暴露自己，再冷眼旁观越发猴急的Steve强自镇定地给他做必要的扩张和润滑，然后不可耐地迅速而温柔地进入他。妈的，他知道这是酒精作怪，但他必须爽一发，现在，立刻，马上。  
于是Bucky心怀叵测地端起杯子，一口闷的同时不忘顺着一侧嘴角故意漏出来些酒，透亮亮顺着脖子滑进颈窝，湿透浅色T恤胸口一片，该露的全盖着，被沾湿的布料却以一种折磨人的窒息感紧贴勾勒出线条。他意犹未尽的探出舌尖，左嘴角舔到右嘴角，伸出左手，冲着远处头晕目眩盯着他看的Steve做个勾勾食指的动作。随后若无其事转身要续杯。  
好家在，灯光暗得可以，Barton家的熊孩子们没能目睹这火爆撩人的场面。而Steve一边强颜欢笑地“叔叔去个厕所哦马上回来”一边咒骂裤裆太紧，霸王龙似的一步三晃往吧台走去。  
“Steve叔叔啊厕所是在反方向！”身后传来天真无比的声音，让Steve觉得再去骗小孩儿简直是犯罪了。但他终于还是狠下心来微笑着回头道：“哦，我要先跟你们Bucky叔叔说点事情。”  
“那Steve叔叔可不要尿裤子哦！”  
Steve在心里不由暗挑中指。果真是什么熊爹教出什么熊孩子。

Steve不着痕迹坐到Bucky 旁边，膝盖撞了撞Bucky的后腰：“一个人喝酒啊，小东西？”  
果然果然，道貌岸然的，下流起来才更是带劲儿。  
“正在发愁呢，都没喝爽，但我身上一毛钱都不剩了。”真是不知道Bucky从哪里学来的这一套，“大个子，你能请我喝一杯吗？我不会让你吃亏的！”  
说着他把一条腿伸到Steve打开的两腿之间，踩在Steve落座那张酒吧椅的横梁上，仰起脖子咬了咬嘴唇。  
“当然。”Steve抓起杯猛灌一口，故意粗暴地揪过Bucky的领子，嘴对嘴把那口伏特加喂给他，辛辣的口感在唇舌间交缠，天知道他真是爱死了跟这小东西这般俗套又下三滥地调情。  
“好像是喝醉了啊我，”令人窒息的接吻之后，Bucky眼睛里的迷离并不是装的，“愿意送我回家吗，大个子？”  
“我恐怕你今天晚上是回不了家了。”Steve笑得贱兮兮——他们演技都不怎么好，但是没关系，那话儿不骗人——扯起男友的手腕径直走向角落，身后的Bucky跌跌撞撞傻笑开，俩人全然不顾熊孩子响起的稚嫩声音“Steve叔叔Bucky叔叔你们去的是更衣室不是厕所——”

 

****************************

“所以你说的仅限一人的‘狭隘人类’的定义是？”  
“明知故问！”Steve在Bucky的屁股上捏了一把，“想我惩罚你吗，小东西？”  
“简直是怕死了！”那眼波流转是迷药。

真是个好爆了的再来一发的时机，不是吗？

 

**************************

转天清晨。  
“你他妈最好给我个充分的理由，”在自家卧室幽幽转醒的Bucky气急败坏地望着卧在自己旁边的小画家，“别说是为了画画就整夜没睡！我会杀了你，我说真的。”  
回想起上周末看多了几部电影而睡眠不足的Steve如厕时晕在马桶上的惊悚场景，再看看眼下他那一对忽视不得的黑眼圈，Bucky两眼蒙上一层杀意。  
“我只是不困。而且，我想趁着还能动的时候，多做点想做的事情。”Steve吻了吻他的额头，“ 还有还有，天杀的谁叫你实在美到不行。”  
“Language！”Bucky翻了个白眼，“给你两个选项，扔下你的笔，立刻睡觉；以及……另一个想到了再说。”  
他遵命，躺下，抱好他的模特儿，安心不已。

是了，早就被告诫“两眼看不到全部”，所以他想趁他还能的时候，多留些什么实在的。像是这副线条颤抖的素描。  
那是他最后一次画Bucky.那是个未完成的作品。


	8. Nat说，Steve Rogers是个混蛋。

Steve的状况急转直下。

这天傍晚当Bucky蜷曲着身体，骑在Steve的家伙上不断忙活着，刺骨的快意让他暂且得以忘记这老二的主人已经虚弱到无法用传统体位来完成交媾这糟糕事实而只需放纵自己喊对方的名字直到两个人都爽到就好。然而待到Bucky发现似乎哪里不对回神之时，才发现躺平的那家伙已经眼睛上翻头向后仰全身紧绷呈现类似角弓反张的姿态。  
第一反应是迅速将右手两指伸进已经失去意识的Steve的嘴里以防他咬到自己的舌头，左手托着其颈部确保呼吸道顺畅。  
而夹在Bucky屁股里头的那一根僵死般依旧硬挺着的，居然还没有被拔出来。  
被送进急救室时，美国队长的身上仅裹了一条被单。而Bucky也不过披了件Steve的长外套，内裤和鞋子都还没有穿。

Bucky发现上次Steve重伤送医被送来的也是这间ER，在这里他被做了时日无多的宣判。距离现在18周。  
这期间Bucky数度逼迫自己穿上正装对着镜子练习面部表情，以便在Steve的葬礼上不致过于失态。  
然而终于到了这练习即将可能派上用场的这一刻，他仍旧觉得自己完全没有准备好。  
他的伴侣可能真的撑不过今晚了。

*******************

“别太担心了，那家伙意志力强得很。”  
在吸烟区，Nat这么说着。  
Bucky失笑：“已经到了要靠意志力才能撑下去的程度了吗。”  
Nat无言以对，踮起脚尖用力地拥抱住了无助的前刺客：“你总归还有我们。好吗？”  
“放心吧，还没到我可以崩溃的时候。”Bucky扁了扁嘴，声音有些发颤，“他死了之后，还有太多烂摊子咱们得替他收拾。我不能在这个时候崩溃。”  
“Steve Rogers是个不折不扣的大混蛋。”Nat伏在那副金属肩膀上竭力抑制着不哭出来，“他总是有本事让每个人都揪心。”  
“没错，他的确是。”Bucky抬手拂过Nat的红发，拍了拍这一向坚忍女子的后背。  
记忆中已经很少有人会对自己那么做，而今她却从一个曾害得她这辈子都没法光明正大穿比基尼的前刺客怀中得到了安慰，为了一个她即将逝去的朋友，以及他唯一的情人。  
你看，Steve，你的人生已进入倒数，然而总算可以没太多遗憾的离去。你看，Bucky现在变得多么温柔，能想象得到吗？这些都是因你而起的改变。即便你的肉体行将陨灭，你给他的这些也不会消失。  
Nat终于还是啜泣开来。Bucky不久也加入了她。

********************

然而Steve奇迹般地在几个小时后醒了，居然还喊肚子饿。尽管他左眼全盲，左手功能丧失。  
“如果你觉得太难以忍受的话，可以选择放弃。”Bucky吹凉了勺子里的燕麦粥，送到Steve嘴边，“我是说真的。已经到了这个程度，不要再为了我硬撑下去了。”  
“How can I leave my best boy!” Steve微笑着张开嘴巴，吞咽动作于他现在已经变得异常困难，“尤其是他还欠我一次高潮。”  
Bucky差点哭着把勺子戳进Steve的喉咙。

********************

近日Steve状况出奇好，甚至接受了神盾在这周四举行的某项新品发布会的邀请。  
恐怕也是最后一次了吧。  
看上去还是那么光鲜闪闪英气逼人，完全不似重症病人的样子。只是瘦了不少。  
也算是神明眷顾了，让他在最后的时刻都能保持良好的仪表从容迎接余生。Bucky帮Steve整理衣领时这么想着。  
“我今天想吃烤鲑鱼，还有……凯撒沙拉。”临走时他往Bucky的脸颊上亲了亲，“还有你。记得准备好了这几样等着我。”

然而Bucky准备好了午餐，却没等到共同进餐的那人回来。  
彼时他正在厨房忙活，客厅打开着的电视突然紧急播出爆炸新闻。  
“神盾局今日遭到不明袭击，30层以上建筑全部被毁，死伤人数暂且不明，据传今天这里举办了一项新产品的小型内部发布会，包括Steve Rogers, Tony Stark等在内的重量级嘉宾也都受邀出席……”

锅铲掉到地上都没发觉，直到新闻临时补播了一条。

“最新消息，救援人员在废墟中发现一名男性遗骸，已确认为Steve G. Rogers, 即美国队长……”  
其后关于队长生平的介绍Bucky一概没能入耳，但事后的回忆中他清楚发现，报道完全没有提及Steve病重之事。

********************

认尸时Bucky还穿着家居服和拖鞋，掀开白色单子，那些残破的尸块并没让他吓一跳——比这更惨烈的不是没见过，只是可惜这些加在一起，也没拼出Steve完整的遗体。  
两手捧住Steve的半颗头颅，用拇指擦拭那脸颊上的血污，Bucky用自言自语的音量道：“你对你自己做了什么啊，怎么弄成这个样子？”

屋里的空气仿似凝固，Nat的手已经扶在腰间的枪上——如果Bucky忽然失控，必要时给他腿上一枪以防造成更严重的破坏。

然而那天的结果是，经过数小时的沉默，Bucky把单子盖回Steve的脸上，面无表情问道：“HYDRA？”

Fury点点头。

“葬礼安排在什么时候？”Bucky将两手揣回口袋，往旁处侧身倚在墙上。

“下周一。”

“我可以出席吗？”

********************

Steve离开后的第一个周末，无事可做的Bucky反复熨烫了数次他唯一的一身正装。暂且没太大的兴致去整理遗物。迎接了数不清访客的慰问。  
Nat是周日下午过来的，也是唯一一个没说任何安慰言辞的人。  
“也许你会愿意看看这个。”把移动硬盘丢到沙发上，Nat转身离开，“不需要还了，这是送你的拷贝——别让Fury知道就是了，毕竟是偷出来的东西。”

 

********************

“HYDRA, 神盾，你的愤怒、恐惧、思念，以及我，”屏幕上有的只是雪花，那旁白也是通过信号模拟出来无法辨认的音色，“什么都好，不要让他们占据了你。”

Bucky又看了看移动硬盘上用马克笔做的标记：0033.  
那是周四神盾发布的新产品的代号，据说可以用于记录脑部活动，并将其转成语音和视频信号。简单来说，投入生产之后，这会是一部思维的投影仪。

难以置信，就这么一句话，居然占用了这么庞大的数据。  
拔掉数据线，Bucky将硬盘放进Steve用来藏素描本的那个抽屉里。

——“当时他大概已经知道自己逃不出去了。所以用这个碰运气看看能不能留点遗言。我想这是留给你的。”  
Bucky回忆起Nat的话，4天了，从事发到现在第4天，他终于有力气哭出来。

 

********************

“作为Steve的挚友，我和所有人一样为他的离去感到难过。但没理由沉沦于悲恸，我需要做的是继续走完他的路。今后我会接下Steve的盾牌，以及Captain America这名字。希望这对所有关注Steve的人，会是个安慰。”  
Bucky在葬礼上的简单致辞通过卫星直播到了每个角落，听者有的大骂虚伪，有的涕泪纵横。

但新闻报道一面倒的都是为Steve的“英年早逝”而扼腕，以及对其曾经病情的只字未提。

********************

神盾开始了对HYDRA余孽的大规模清扫。  
翌年，Bucky Barnes作为美国队长在作战中丧生。  
又是一次风光厚葬。只有少数人知道他们埋下的是个空棺材。

********************

桌上的手机震动起来，打开未读邮件的瞬间，Rumlow嘴角泛起诡异的笑容。  
邮件只有一句：  
I have them on the ropes. ——the Winter Soldier

********************

刚刚重建起来不久的新神盾总部又一次被袭击，这不得不令人感到崩溃。  
然而在瞥见监视器上那个黑影子时，Fury知道，麻烦远远没有结束，打开麦克风对着全员喊话的时候，Fury的声音里有克制的愤怒和微量的不常见的恐慌。  
“Attention please!” Fury深吸口气，道，“He’s coming back.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 故事本篇在这一章结束。ch9 － ch11 为三个番外。想看he的妹子们请一定坚持到番外三。


	9. 番外一  Good luck, Captain

死在一个秋末。

 

 

3:00 p.m.

 

测过体温，打了点滴，精神不错，心血来潮跑去照了照镜子。

左侧头皮因预留的静脉针被剃秃了一小块，颧骨和鼻梁还留着前天晚餐后起身没站稳直接脸着地摔倒的淤青，左眼里青灰一片，仅存微弱视力的右眼里因常要费力瞪视而满是血丝。嘴唇没什么血色。脖子上凶残地青筋迸露像是健康人怒气冲冲时的样子。

Bucky居然还说“看上去气色很好啊，要不要来一发？”

真是瞎。反正，Bucky从当年就挺会说谎。Steve才是诚实的那个。

Bucky说：咱们去未来。其实他想说：我不想走，我想跟你一起。

Bucky说：我回来前别做蠢事。其实他想说：你不能有事，我舍不得你。

Bucky说：你这小混蛋。其实他想说：我爱你，你会不会记得我。

Bucky说：谁他妈的是Bucky? 其实他想说：请告诉我，我是谁。

Bucky说：不，我不认识你！其实他想说：我很害怕，请抓住我。

Bucky说：你是，我的，任务！其实他想说：请阻止我，别丢下我。

 

这嘴贱出了名的，反而容易被揣透心思——当然也是相处了这么多年后才摸到规律。那弦外之音们，也是在我大去将至时才有所顿悟。

 

而Steve总是心口如一，打哪儿指哪儿。有说他实在有说他缺根筋。而他自己再清楚不过：小事情诚实，才方便大事情撒谎。

比方说，身体还好时，就说一切都好，让所有人都知道还好。所以刚病倒时，才能靠硬撑的几天借伪造的“因伤体检”蒙混过关。

比方说，后来一副病入膏肓样子，也从不强撑，所有人都知道大概就这一两天的事儿了。所以现在反其道而行，故作一派回光返照状，人人都以为是真的要枯木逢春。

生命进入按小时计算的程度，却给了所有人一种好像有所好转的盼头，实则不过为了又要扯一个恶劣的谎而必然的铺垫，包住即将到来的死因。

 

恶俗不过的那句，路是自己选的路，踏踏实实地走到尽头，便好。

只是格外觉得对不起某一个人。若这内疚也能随着恐惧而因奉献感一并消弭就再好不过。可惜不能。

能做的，唯打起精神，昂扬迎接最后一次任务。

“坐在你的位子上别动，当好一个靶子。HYDRA出手向来利落，不会有太多痛苦。”

死得像一个英雄。

 

“心高气傲、胆大妄为、又死不悔改的Steve Rogers啊，你满意吗？”

我看着镜子里衰样毕见的自己，有点得意的问着。

 

死在自我牺牲的英雄情结上，壮绝又活该。

 

 

9:00 p.m.

 

在Bucky的帮助下简单洗漱，脱干净衣服准备就寝。

我斜斜地站在床边，十足一副流氓相，其实我只是腿软站不太稳而已。

 

“看够了？”他把自己脱到剩个平角裤，仍背对着我。

我猜我们俩现在一定都笑得很傻。

平角裤是黑色的。

 

他总等我先上了床铺之后，自己再爬上来，拉起被子，然后抱紧了我。

冰天雪地里、意识回流里、死生繁复里、我总念念不忘的，会让我在睡着时也不受冻的我的Bucky.

 

“想说说话吗？”他抬了眼睛看向我，他一定知道他的嘴唇看上去让我想要吻他。

“想。”我有些吃力地关掉台灯，“但是我困了。”

“那么睡吧。”他还在执著地等着我去吻他。

我猜我们都笑得比哭还难看。

而Bucky的眼睛在黑暗中有星空的颜色。

 

“我爱你。”他最终主动贴上我的嘴唇，只是贴了一下，然后又贴了一下。

而我第一次的，完全丧失了回应的勇气，无论是关于这三个词，还是这个吻。

 

 

我不认为自己性命的陨灭会成为某种荒谬轮回的开关，也希望这不会演变成什么隐秘牵绊的引子。

我曾恐惧直至顾不上恐惧，而今自我开解直至无法忽略愧疚。

 

我的最后一夜，我们的最后一夜。

 

我那么爱你，恨自己终将负你。

我那么爱你。

 

 

8:00 a.m. 

 

我有本事暂且闭锁记忆，欢愉告别，像是我还会回来那般。

全仰仗了你对我不保留的信任。

 

我将踏向死地，而毫不知情的你在准备我的早餐。

 

你穿了淡橙色围裙，海军蓝的拖鞋，头发扎在脑后。

而平角裤还是昨天入睡时那条。黑色的。

 

“看够了？”你还是没有回头。

我猜你现在笑得很傻，而我笑得比哭还难看。

 

我庆幸自己没有在出门之前说“我爱你”。

否则就一定会被你看出什么端倪了吧，否则就可能会被你抓住拥抱了吧，否则就可能我再迈不出去了吧，否则就可能我心满意足被你守着终老了吧。

 

你关掉炉子，扭开电视，招呼我赶紧趁热吃。

活像个新嫁的小娇妻。

 

你那么美，让我挂念；而我farewell，假装这只是一次普通see you。

你那么美。

 

 

10:45 a.m.

 

“Rogers队长，这里是神盾局，请确保这条无线电通信线路的畅通，我们预计HYDRA的潜伏人员将在10分钟内确认你的位置并发动进攻。请不要对此条线路的通话做出任何回应。”

领口处的通讯器响起Hill的声音。我点头示意，尽管知道不会有摄像头采集到这个画面。

最后一次查看已是空荡只剩一人的会客厅，全部人员都已安全撤离。我守着鸡肋般的0033.

 

视线尚可的右眼望向了窗外，阳光看上去有点刺眼的样子。

 

“队长，我们侦测到35英里之外的飞行器讯号，此条通告后我们会切断此条线路的通讯，请尽快将通讯装置破坏，那之后你可以打开收音机以帮助攻击尽快展开…现在开始切断通讯前的倒数，十…九…Barnes先生情况很好，对于今天的计划和即将发生的一切我们会依照承诺对其保密…八，七，六，五，四，三，二…他在厨房，在清洗生菜，收听着调频XX的音乐节目，他在跟着唱，在微笑。Thanks for your service，Captain，good luck。一，零。”

 

我第一次对Hill有点刮目相看，只可惜这份体贴我实在无以为报。

已大不如前的掌力费了些功夫才打烂通信器。将收音机扭至Hill所说的频段，手有点发抖，刚刚好还剩最后一句。我感到有点庆幸，有点感伤。

 

 

希望Bucky没有转台，下一首是他喜欢的。当然我也很喜欢。

只可惜我没能听到结尾。

 

I see trees of green, red roses too

I see them bloom for me and you

And I think to myself, what a wonderful world

 

我鬼使神差地把0033的脑部讯号接收设备套在了头上。

 

I see skies of blue and clouds of white

The bright blessed day, the dark sacred night

And I think to myself, what a wonderful world

 

若视听还如生病之前那般好用，现在怕是已能察觉HYDRA的飞行器的到来了吧。

 

The colours of the rainbow, so pretty inthe sky

Are also on the faces of people going by

I see friends shaking hands, saying'"How do you do?"

They're really saying "I love you"

 

开始有碎裂的墙灰飘进呼吸道，当然比起我整个被断掉钢筋结结实实砸中的身体而言，这也不算什么。

 

I hear babies cry, I watch them grow

They'll learn much more than I'll ever know

And I think to myself, what a wonderful world…

 

我坠入永夜长眠，祈祷着某个人的余生安好。我想我此刻的狭隘会被原谅。

不要让他们占据了你，Bucky.

 

 

11:01 a.m.

 

“And I think to myself, what a wonderful..."Bucky拖了个俏皮的长音，手起刀落，生菜碎成屑，“world…”

“要是吃不完，看我怎么收拾你！”金属手指敲在玻璃盆上清脆作响，Bucky转而去看烤箱，电视在新闻时段播放着白噪音。


	10. 番外二 永恒命运的绝望之海

现在回述的这事情，发生在2014年秋末冬初。

没错，就是Bucky凭借着不多的记忆、一间一间暗着找回了Steve在纽约的住所，然后在住户的要求下、并且自己也决定赖在这里暂时不走了，这之后的几周。

Bucky坚持睡在客厅沙发，因为他基本不怎么睡觉，自认为占个床铺也是浪费。

旧伤们好得七七八八，好不了的那些，基本再过多久也都好不了。他去神盾局报了备，尽管Steve多次明示不必勉强，但Bucky执意如此——对于“因为自己的出现而有可能将Steve卷入未知危险”这个事实，Bucky已经有够内疚，在无法离开Steve，也无法将“可能发生未知危险”的可能性降低时，能做到的恐怕也只有“如危险发生，他们将在最短时间内得到神盾的援助”这选项。

他把自己裹在薄毯子里，缩成一团，瞪着黑暗里的天花板。

这里是Steve家，Steve说从此以后也会是他们共同的家。这里不冷，也不存在来自内部的威胁。除非有意外发生，不然不会有人抓他去做试验品。也没有电流。他吃真正的食物，远离维生用的点滴。

他每天都要这么提醒上自己几十次——心理治疗师之一曾这么建议过：感到不安全时，就尽量站在理性的角度告诉自己事实并非如此。他照做了，用他所能想到的全部事实来说服他脑中半梦半醒的前刺客，但他们都没法感到十足的安全。他喜欢毯子的触感，像是被拥抱着，他失落的那部分记忆里，应该有关于被拥抱的部分。这是Steve挑给他的颜色。但毯子无法让他或前刺客感到温暖或安全。他坚持裹着它是因为这让他回想起Steve将它递过来时脸上带着的笑意，以及，他希望借此给Steve“它安慰到我了，它很有效”的错觉。

他觉得已拥有了远超过自己预期或应得的，他没有不满足，在治疗师们和Steve的劝慰下也慢慢接受“那些并不完全是你的错”这认知，甚至打算要计划一些正面的行为来让余生有益、或至少无害起来。

他很好，他觉得自己应该很好，也可以更好。

Steve是一个好人，Steve为他付出了那么多，Steve值得一个更好的Bucky，Steve值得更多欣慰的事情。

为此，Bucky愿意一直做无用功下去，只要这让Steve觉得有意义。

 

Steve，Steve，Steve，Steve……

他慢慢的将这个名字和模糊片段记忆里头那个小蠢瘦子对上了号。身体不好，有着耀眼笑容的小蠢瘦子。

Bucky慢慢的回想起，画稿，纤长细瘦的双手。那不是他自己的手，是小蠢瘦子握着画笔冻得发僵通红的手。

还有还有，卧床不起的高热，哮喘发作的啸鸣，雨雪到来的关节痛，药物过敏的红疹，和“Buck，我没事”，这些统统不是他，都是小蠢瘦子。

毫无疑问，那个时候他们走得很近，小蠢瘦子的妈妈也很喜欢他，总是温柔的笑着。小蠢瘦子有着和她一样的、老虎眼睛颜色的头发，还有时常蹙眉的神态，还有深澈的眼睛，还有……

Bucky忽然浑身发冷地意识到一个可怕的事实。

他那个时候，一定很爱Steve。

以及一个更可怕的事实：他现在还是很爱他。

 

他还是愿意为了看到Steve舒展的眉头而不惜一切，包括藏起伤痕，包括给流浪猫喂食，包括说起自己能回忆起的任何事，包括杀掉认识或不认识的九头蛇成员。一切。一切。

 

他短暂的嘲笑并自我否定，然后认命：他是失忆得很严重没错，但这不代表他无法继续爱队长先生。

 

他想，是时候搬出去了，但在那之前，也许有必要和Steve谈一谈。

 

 

几个小时后，他守着两盘早餐，等睡眼惺忪的Steve从卧室出来，笑脸相迎。

“难吃的话，也请看在我只有一只手好用的份儿上，装作没有那么难以下咽。”

但显然，Steve并不觉得这很好笑。

 

早餐很快被消灭，毕竟你不能指望两个超级战士有小鸟胃。

Steve起身去煮咖啡。Bucky决定趁着气氛没有更加尴尬而迅速把话说完。昨天夜里的腹稿似乎在眼下不太行得通，他决定打直球。

“我很想念那个跟你一起长大的Bucky，也很怀念’作为Bucky’的感觉——可以依照自己的心意和判断而行为、且不会对此产生怀疑的感觉。相信我，我对Bucky的怀念绝对不会比你少。但你也得承认，Steve，那个Bucky，已经变了。我很抱歉他变成了现在正跟你说话的这个人，但他变了。”

Bucky顿了顿，Steve仍在忙活着咖啡机且并没有转过身来，Bucky将这当作他可以继续讲话的默许。

“我为曾经跟你一起长大而感到骄傲，也为自己做过的全部错的事情感到愧疚。”Bucky深呼吸了两次，继续道，“我是说，我虽然脑袋里面经常混沌不堪，但我在尽可能的厘清自己的好恶跟情绪，积极或消极至少我还能分得出来。所以，我说，我爱你，Steve，这是真的。不是移情作用，也不是错觉。这只是一个事实。曾经的Bucky爱你，现在也是。这大概会对你造成困扰。而这不是你的错，是我。所以我打算搬出去住，在我能够平静的面对你之前都不会回来。一个小时前我已经向神盾报告了这件事情并获批，他们今天就替我找新的……”

“撤回。”

“……住处……Steve，请问你说什么？”

“撤回你向神盾的报告。”Steve绷紧的后背终于转了过来，又是该死的蹙眉，“你就留在这里，跟我一起，你哪里也不去。”

“我不确定我完全明白你这句话的意思。”

“意思是，我很感激你到现在还都爱我，以及，我也爱你，混球。”

 

Bucky在客厅沙发的住宿权被剥夺，他被勒令搬去Steve的卧室。

“明天咱们就去买更大一号的床垫，但今天就请将就一下。”

“不用介意的，这比咱们小时候的环境已经好太多了。”Bucky爬上床铺，还抱着Steve送他的薄毯子，“我如果没记错的话，咱们以前……做过的，是吧？”

Steve被这毫无预兆的问题红了脸，点头称是。

“既然重新确立了关系的话……”

后半句被突然的吻打断。然后他们按部就班，虽然生疏，但热情十足，只在Bucky褪去上衣时短暂尴尬了一下。

Bucky挠了挠头发道：“我在九头蛇期间……他们对我有没有……说真的，我不记得了，如果你介意的话……”

Steve的动作停了下来，但拥抱却更紧了些：“我不会原谅伤害过你的人。但你身上不管有没有发生过那种事情，都不会是问题，永远不会。”

“臭小子。”Bucky将脸埋进Steve的颈窝，有点久违的想哭的感觉，“我其实猜到你会这么说了。我就是想听你亲口说出来。”

“那你还想不想听我说些什么别的？”

“只要不是在这种时候会败兴致的话。”但其实Bucky觉得，就算Steve对超级大乐透的中奖号码规律侃侃而谈，他也不会被败兴致。

“你的身体，跟那个时候一样美好。”Steve亲了亲Bucky左肩的伤疤，“你是我唯一拥有过的人。”

 

被进入的时候，Bucky将那种难以言喻的胀痛感呻吟了出来。连绵的低哑的诱人的。

Steve小心地问道：“我想要动得快些，可以吗？”

Bucky微笑着说：“不——要！”，却将两脚在Steve的背后勾了起来。

他们亲吻对方，出乎预料的不慌不忙。吸纳彼此的吐息，沉溺于无尽的温存。

他是爱他是入尘的不朽。他是辽远他是恒星的微光。

 

在Steve的抱拥里安然入睡之前，Bucky说：谢谢你，我现在感到安心。上一次有这样的感觉，还是在……1930年。夏天，你握着一支笔，坐在道边上。

Steve反问：不就是咱们认识的时候吗？

Bucky轻声笑道：没说不是啊。那天我第一次发现，这个世界上原来我不是唯一一个相信正义的傻蛋。那是我活到那么大，最开心的时刻。我想我找到了这辈子最不可以错过的人。那之后……我才发现你这家伙天杀的平均每天都要生病，每天都在担心你会不会因为这样或者那样光怪陆离的疾病死掉，虽然也很感激能够和你一起，却再也没有过像刚认识那样、没有掺杂了焦虑的、单纯的安心。

Steve将Bucky又抱紧了些，亲了亲他新剪短的头发：后来我的身体不是都变好了吗，这也没能让你重新感到踏实吗？啊……战争，我明白，你都在担心我哪天会不会死在战场上，是吧？

Bucky摇了摇头，犹豫了片刻才作答：其实，咆哮小队的事情，我一点都不记得了。我去了博物馆，知道那些都是真的，是发生在我身上的事情，但怎么都记不起来。我猜那是九头蛇最怕我回忆起来的事情吧。我曾和你并肩作战的记忆。所以，那个时候我是什么样的心情，我并不知道。但大概跟你说的不二。

Steve再次开口前被Bucky的金属手指竖在唇上噤声。

“让我猜猜你想要说什么。”Bucky转了转眼睛，模仿起Steve的口气道，“‘Bucky，你不用勉强自己想起来，反正我都会在你身边的，一直都会。’是这句吗？’’

正解的奖赏，是余下漫漫长夜的缱绻。

－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－

“不是说会一直在我身边的吗……臭小子，大话精。”

Bucky颓然坐在空荡荡的沙发上，抱着他最喜欢的、洗到褪色也不肯扔掉的薄毯子。耳机里回放着0033里Steve留下的唯一一句话。重复。

 

明天就是臭小子的葬礼了。他虽不能站在未亡人的位置，但总要体面出席。

面子是要给活人看的，对那个混球死鬼的念想只留在自己脑子里就够了。

这次，他发誓不忘，怎么都不忘。


	11. 番外三 明日此时

2019年7月3日

 

他不在阿灵顿，他在曾只有他们两人知道的地方——好吧，现在，只他一人知道了。

 

直蹲到两脚发麻，Bucky还是暂时没要起身的意思，仿佛他也跟眼前静默的树一般生根入地，永世不移。

他也跟树一般静默着，只不断、不断地，靠着一个缓慢稳定的节奏，用右手的拇指和鱼际、顺着从左至右的方向、反复揩拭地面上隔在他和树之间的方形金属铭牌。

 

[In memory of Steven G. Rogers. 1918-2018. A good man . a dedicated soldier.]

就连这一句，也只敢用曾经只他们两个读得懂的记号来写。现在，只Bucky一个人读得懂了。

 

“你居然活了一百岁诶！”

Bucky开口了这一句，随即又陷入短暂的沉默。

 

鸣蝉，日影，炎夏不休，一切都勾起记忆，Steve曾经是个在盛夏都不能安心饮用冰水的羸弱家伙，当然后来就不再那么糟了，再后来……有什么关系呢，现在，Steve是已经开始不知道第几轮发酵的腐尸。

 

“到明天，你就一百零一岁了，呆子。”

Bucky终于停下了右手的擦拭动作，铭牌已经快要光可鉴人。

“抱歉我没带礼物——你知道的，得低调。再抱歉我不能在你生日当天来，因为明天——我，有个任务。”

为了钓到大鱼，已经执起盾牌大半年、协助神盾局大规模围剿hydra余孽的Barnes队长得在缅怀Rogers队长的庆典上悲情的死于神盾同仁的“失误”。然后是冗长的风光厚葬，空灵柩入土，冬兵重回hydra。再然后，冬兵——Barnes探员要尽可能获得hydra的信任、搜集情报、以便协助神盾后方执行进一步的围剿任务。

潜伏从来都不是什么目的，只是卑劣却有效的手段。Bucky从不认为自己精于此道，但这次面对fury提出的部署，他毫不犹豫答应。

 

“祝我好运吧，Steve，让我做完你没能做到的一切。”

要是真的被失手小命玩儿完，呆子，最好让我别费什么力气就找到你。哪怕中间隔着地狱到天堂。“我走啦，呆子。但愿那帮蠢蛋们明天不会把事情搞砸——被电击做成假死可是疼得要命呢！”

 

 

————————————————

 

2018年11月11日 10:00 p.m.

“不要让他们占据了你……”（“Don't get yourself occupied...”）

长达数个小时不间断的重播令Bucky的表情越发疑惑。终于，他忍无可忍般地摘掉耳机，抓起手机正要拨号，却忽而犹豫了一下。

向神盾知无不言，到底是不是一个正确的选择——他很希望Steve此刻能在旁给建议，可惜不能。

Steve……告诉我，我该怎么做。

他看着手机屏幕，背景是俩人没心没肺笑着的自拍。

他终究是下定决心，打给了nat。

“帮我联系fury，如果可以，再叫上stark和banner。现在。明天的葬礼之前，有些事情我必须让你们知道。”

————————————————

 

2018年11月12日 2:00 a.m.

“周四……Steve充当了死士，在确认所有人安全逃生后，独自留在0033发布会的现场，直到hydra的袭击开始。”Bucky不得不强迫自己后退至门口处，他和众人之间现在隔着随时可能变成hulk的banner博士——很好，这样就算他忽然抓狂，也不至于造成什么不可逆的损失。

fury斜了一眼nat：0033分明是她的笔迹。一袭便装的黑寡妇则故作满脸状况外。

“首先，对于这件事情，我对神盾局的怨恨仅限于你们纵容了Steve的自我牺牲。至于他的死本身，这是他自己的选择。我不会将之看作一个意外或错误。这……只是他的事情。但他死后，有些东西就变成了我的事情。这是我来这里的原因，所以请不必紧张，我不是来兴师问罪的，我也没有那样做的立场。其次，你们不用再演了。fury，如果不是你的授意，nat不会把数据给我。我自己亲手调教出来的孩子，这点了解我还有。”

nat的眼神有一瞬间垮下来，然而Bucky并没有看向她，只继续道：“你们想看看我对此的反应，以此来决定Steve死后我的去留。如果我因为私恨而倒戈向hydra，便将我除掉。如果我像现在这样来向神盾局投诚，那么我便暂时还有留下的价值。”

Bucky的语气中没有愤怒。一直以来，他所身体力行的部分仅限于“战术”，至于“战略”层面，他没权谋过，却从没停歇地被动地斡旋纠缠于各色的交易中，不是当筹码就是当武器，对于这样的精明算计早就见惯，对于自己的价值几何也有估量。

“你们应该也知道了吧，rumlow跟我已经联系过了。”

fury的独眼企图看穿什么一般直勾勾瞪着Bucky，倒是一直埋头忙活着鼓捣硬盘的tony满脸不屑地抬起头搭腔道：“rumlow策反你回hydra，告诉你说队长的死是一个阴谋，是神盾局借以大开杀戒师出有名的引子。而你听了之后表现得非常愤怒，当即答应了。如果你是指这件事的话，是的，神盾局已经知道了。”

“但你现在在这里，James，所以……”

“我的小姑娘，带上主观的偏倚可不是什么好事情。”Bucky似笑非笑地看了看曾经的门徒，“你不能因为我以前在冰天雪地里救过你几次，就认为我是好人。”

“省省吧James，我可从没这么想，你还拿枪打了我呢。”nat扬了扬一侧的眉，“但你的确是个好人。”

“好吧，好人现在要给你们个惊喜。”Bucky指了指tony的方向，确切来说是硬盘的方向，“‘Don’t get yourself occupied’这句话，其实是Steve和我之间的一个暗语。后半句是……’cause I will fill in.’”

包括Bucky在内，所有人都因为队长先生这暗示意味明显的双关于而短暂的脸红，Bucky显然没打算过多解释这句暗语的由来，脸色有点不自然地继续道：“我想，Steve并不仅仅是让我不要纠结于旧事，更是在暗示他还有别的话要说。所以，唯一的可能就是0033里藏着更多的信息……”

Bucky的解释还没结束，Jarvis倒是先行一步把全息影像投射到会议室中央。

“队长直到遇害都没有取下0033的信息读取装置，这给我们提供了很多重要的情报。最可能的推测是：袭击开始时，队长发现了非同寻常的状况，但情况已经不容许做出任何反应，他便在失去意识前将信息读取开关调至安全模式，所有的数据都传回了神盾局，而被hydra带走的装置本身中则没有存档。”英伦腔在忽然静得可怕的屋内几乎引起回响，“现在要播放给各位的，是从安全模式数据中模拟出的当时的情况。”

 

 

————————————————

 

2018年11月8日 11:09 a.m.

 

“操，真是走运了，居然给咱们抓到了美国队长！”一位身着hydra制服的男子在烟尘中跑向压住Steve的废墟，同时招呼同伴，“他还有呼吸！快，把他活着带回总部，咱们就有得可邀功了！”

将Steve重伤的身体搭上担架、连好维生设备的同时，hydra的人手小心翼翼没有拆掉0033，而他们临走前，没忘了将一具裹着深蓝色制服的残破尸体扔回袭击现场，甚至在尸体的双手打上了Steve的生物信息以便蒙骗过DNA检测，但由于脸部和Steve本人的差异过大，因而毁了个彻底。

小队人马刚登回直升机，便有人开始捶胸顿足：“妈的，血压掉下来了，呼吸也停了！准备抢救！妈的绝对不能让他在回到总部前死了。”

这一次，为了方便操作急救，0033终于被拆除。

 

————————————————

 

2018年11月12日 2:20 a.m.

 

全息投影至此戛然而止。

Jarvis的英伦腔重新占据重人的思绪：“从画面分析来看，Rogers队长死亡的概率为66.7%。barnes先生，您还好吗？读数显示您的心率现在达到了166bpm，收缩压……”

“我得把他带回来，不论死活。”Bucky的金属手臂推住身旁最近的墙壁，这是他确认自己能够站稳的最便捷方法，“fury，如果你不下命令，我就自己去。”

这一轮的沉默并没持续太久，fury给出了回答：“感谢你的配合，barnes探员，我现在的确有一个计划。”

 

————————————————

 

2018年11月12日 10:00 a.m.

 

葬礼以不可思议的巨大规模展开，Bucky高调宣布将继承美国队长的衣钵。

 

————————————————

 

2019年7月4日 12:33 p.m.

 

神盾局的国庆日活动中遭到hydra突袭，James Barnes丧生。

 

————————————————

 

2019年9月5日 2:37 a.m.

 

rumlow打开手机，看着屏幕上的新邮件，诡异的笑开。

 

I have them on the ropes. ——the Winter Soldier

 

————————————————

 

2019年9月5日 10:07 a.m.

 

 

瞥见监视器上那个黑影子时，Fury打开麦克风对着全员喊话，声音里有克制的愤怒和微量的不常见的恐慌。

“Attention please!” Fury深吸口气，道，“He’s coming back.”

站在旁边的hill微微蹙眉道：“真的是难为他了。”

fury叹了口气，什么也没再说。

 

神盾的监控画面诚实记录了Bucky如何在hydra监控画面的死角里除掉了同行的人，顺带通过通讯设备让rumlow调来更多增援，再逐一除掉。

每次杀招之前，黑面罩后面总要溜出来一句：“Steve Rogers是死是活，人被hydra藏在哪里？”

得到的答案全是“我不知道”。Bucky并不打算承认他之后下手越来越重是出于对此的恼羞成怒。

 

不到30分钟的时间，Bucky已经没有目标可以除掉了，这让他不由得有点失落。

 

“全是你的了。这家伙是今天出现的唯一有情报价值的。”将满脸错愕四肢全是骨折的rumlow扔在fury办公室中央，Bucky开始挨件卸下周身的武装：枪械，刺刀，然后是弹夹，最后是墨镜和面罩，“我只求一样信息而已，你知道我要什么，fury。”

“当然。”双手交叠着坐在桌子另一端的Fury站起身来，微笑友善地制止了Bucky准备卸掉金属手臂的动作。

“哇哦，还以为计划的最后一步，会是我被逮捕呢。”Bucky用半开玩笑掩饰复杂的情绪，边说边往门口走，“猜这里也没什么我能做的事情了，那么先告辞了。”

“Barne探员，”fury冲着Bucky的背影道，“你在这些年所作的一切，是神盾局的荣耀。Rogers队长如果在，一定会以你为荣。”

而Bucky只是突然跑了起来，逃也似的离开。

 

我曾经错了太多，现在，我只是想要少错一次。

Steve，我做了我能做的一切，现在，请指引我找到你。

 

————————————————

 

2019年9月5日 1:07 p.m.

 

 

Bucky不住地往机窗外观望，笔直的坐姿和紧绷在膝上的拳头泄漏了全部。

 

rumlow的骨头算是硬了，熬了快要三小时才吐出hydra秘密实验室的地点。

但这里有的，也只是“可能知道Rogers死活或下落”的人，而非Steve Rogers的活体或遗体。

总归还是找到了有用的信息：Steve当年的病重几近不治，原来是hydra研制的病毒所致。只有注射了血清的人才会感染。

基于Isaiah Bradley也都还健在这个事实，Jarvis将Steve生还的概率推测提高到43%并非盲目乐观。

 

————————————————

 

2020年7月4日

 

对外已早被宣布死亡的Rogers队长和barnes队长，理所当然的在这一天没有参加任何官方的庆典。

 

“生日快乐。臭小子。”

“这礼物还真是棒呢。”Steve翻起素描本，最后一幅还停在未完成——他的两手还是不怎么听使唤，功能恢复也是遥遥无期，想要填完这本画册，只怕是有得等了，“我知道你会留着这些。”

将本子放在一旁，斜倚在沙发上的Steve往Bucky的方向蹭了蹭，刚好是能嘴唇相碰的距离。Steve伸出一只手——该死的静止震颤。

“我只是跟着某个念旧点偏执狂有样学样罢了。”Bucky牢牢握住那只震颤不止的手，糟糕的末梢循环也让人头疼不已。

“谢谢你找到我，我是说——”Steve在接吻的间隙中断续道，“谢谢你从来没有放弃过。”

“都说了，只是跟着某个偏执狂有样学样罢了。”Bucky的金属手指拂过Steve短短的金发——病毒跟实验让Steve的身体发生了不少变化，他现在要靠拐杖行走，一侧视力几乎是零，全身一半以上的肌肉失用性萎缩，但他的金发，仍像老虎眼睛般颜色的金发却幸免。（对了，跟头发一样幸免于难的，还有一项最最重要的生理功能，哈。）

 

吹蜡烛的愿望是：希望这副身体可以恢复的快一些，布鲁克林时代的重演简直让人不能更尴尬了。

Bucky边舔着手上的奶油边道：“猜也知道你会许什么愿，其实没必要，我还是挺享受的——那个身体不好的呆子，我在照顾他，你不会明白，这对我而言，是全世界。”

Steve才刚要感动得不知所谓，Bucky见气氛诡异，只好及时补刀一句：“但是有一点，臭小子，你给我记住。下次如果你再要去死的话，你他妈的必须让我知道。我不能再让你自己一个人去面对了。”

结果是，蛋糕也没能吃完，Steve抱着他默默哭了十分钟的样子，连推带搡地拽进卧室，用最为原始又直接的方式，庆祝到天亮。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading. Hope you enjoy. Hail Stucky!


End file.
